Emerl's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie
'' Emerl's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' is the latest film in the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1's Adventures series. It is the second follow-up of Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. The film was created by TMNTSubspace12. The film appeard on YouTube Soon. A new remake version (with the same storyline) will be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot After the introduction, Rainbow Dash is flying above Ponyville when a fast-moving pink cloud sends her spinning. She chases it down and discovers that THE CLOUD is made of cotton candy. The sky fills with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Applejack is harvesting corn when Rainbow Dash alights and starts complaining about the crazy weather. Suddenly, the kernels on the corn start popping, and popcorn starts flooding the field. Pinkie Pie, however, is delighted by the delicious abnormalities. Rarity shows up in a purple rainsuit and matching umbrella. Even as she speaks, the apples on the trees swell, making the trees sag with their weight. Applejack yells at Fluttershy to control the squirrels and rabbits who are feeding on the enormous apples, but the forest creatures' legs elongate into spindly deer-like legs. Twilight Sparkle arrives on the scene with Spike, and says she has a new "fail-safe" spell to counteract the strange weather and reverse the changes to the animals. She casts it and a bright purple band SWEEPS the land, but nothing happens. Undeterred, she organizes the other ponies, getting Rainbow to corral the clouds, much to Pinkie's dismay, and asks Applejack to pull the clouds to earth with a well-thrown lasso. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to tempt the animals into eating the clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia; she wants the six ponies to come to Canterlot immediately. In the late 21st century, Spacely Sprockets and Spindles has opened a new mining colony on an asteroid. The proposed project is meant to produce product at 1/10 the cost of making the items on Earth. However, the factory continues to be sabotaged by someone or something, and as Cosmo Spacely checks up on the 'Orbiting-Ore Asteroid' again, the latest head of the factory, Alexander Throttlebottom, has run off, making it four managers of the new plant that Spacely's lost so far. Fearing for his company (and profits), Spacely names George Jetson as Throttlebottom's successor and sends George and his family to the plant. While the family is thoroughly upset from having to have been thrown from their normal life style (and the plans that they had that day), they set up APARTMENTS on the adjoining apartment community to the Asteroid and its neighboring shopping complex. While it takes the family time to adjust, Elroy Jetson meets a robot boy named Teddy-2, whom he first is at odds with, but eventually befriends. Teddy-2's father, Rudy-2, is the plant engineer and shows George around. Judy Jetson, meanwhile, is having a hard time adjusting, and accepting the fact that she lost her chance at a date with rock star Cosmic Cosmo, but soon feels better after meeting a teenage boy named Apollo Blue. George soon figures he's ready to set the plant running again, and Mr. Spacely is all set to see the plant working full-throttle, and soon to churn out the 1,000,000th Spacely Sprocket. However, the opening day festivities give way to panic as the factory is sabotaged once again. Over the next several days, George and Rudy-2 try to fix things, but the problems persist, to the point that Mr. Spacely heads on up to check on things. Thinking he has to take charge, George stays overnight, only to fall asleep and be taken off by the mysterious saboteurs. Elroy, Teddy-2, and their neighbor Fergie Furbelow sneak into the plant, and meet Squeep, a member of an adorable-looking alien race known as Grungees. Squeep tells them (with Teddy-2 translating) that the factory is actually drilling into his people's community, which is based inside the asteroid. Soon, Jane, Judy, Apollo, Rudy-2, and Astro show up, and realize what is happening as well. George is found hog-tied in the Grungee's colony, and soon realizes just what the factory is doing. But Spacely doesn't; seeing his factory at a stand-still, he starts it up (after disconnecting Rudy-2, who tries to stop him), nearly burying Elroy and Squeep alive under rubble, and prompting everyone in the asteroid to get top-side, where George manages to shut down the factory, and show his boss exactly what he's doing. After some talk, when George finally stands up to his boss, telling him that all he cares about is money, they come to an agreement: the Grungees will run the plant, and create new Spacely Sprockets through recycling old ones (thus stopping the further destruction of the Grungee's homeworld). Spacely Sprockets reaches the 1,000,000th sprocket, and when George asks about being vice president, Spacely retorts, stating that "he's lucky that he'll be getting his old JOB back". Only when pressured by everyone else does he reluctantly promote him to vice president (without a raise). George however knows that with the Grungees now running the plant, he is no longer needed as head of the Asteroid and will have to return home. The Jetsons then bid their new friends a tearful goodbye, and head back to their apartment on Earth. As the family passes over the factory, the Grungees arrange themselves to form the words: "THANKS GEORGE," as a final grateful goodbye to George for saving their home. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, King Thorax, Trixie, Discord, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Hiro, Annie and Clarabelle, Henrietta and Luke * Other Heroes *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Mike, Rex and Bert *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carerra and Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper * Villains *The Physico Rangers *Sailor John *Master Frown and Brock * Songs *"Gotcha" *"Maybe Love" – Steven McClintock *"Stayin' Together" – Shane Sutton *"Mall Theme" – John Duarte" *I Always Thought I'd See You Again" – Tiffany *"You and Me" – Tiffany *"The Mysterious Bats Song" - Mane 6 & The Others *"Dark-na-fied" – The Pets & Team Robot *"Be Yourself" - Imagination Movers, Emerl & Everyone *"Psycho Rangers" - The CMC & Team Robot *"Through the Blue" – Gayle Rose *"With You All the Way" – Shane Sutton" *"Jetsons Main Title" – The Stunners Category:TMNTSubspace12